


Our Time

by thisgirlnani



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Referenced Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlnani/pseuds/thisgirlnani
Summary: Struggling to cope after her family was killed in an accident, Sansa Stark has led a troubled life in the aftermath.Hoping to help her recover, her friend, Brienne, urges Sansa to accompany her to one of her community service projects, where she spends her time visiting convicts and keeping them company. Sansa reluctantly agrees and meets with Prisoner 3987, Jon Snow.An unexpected bond soon forms.





	Our Time

_So, I guess this is it. Page one of this ‘diary’._

_The doctor says it’s therapeutic, that it should ease the pain to write my thoughts._

_But, that’s all bullshit. In order to write, I have to remember and remembering is just too fucking painful sometimes._

_It was the worst at that point in my life. That time, a few months ago, I dreaded the dawn of another day. The night was comforting, blocking out all of the ugly, terrible things that happened to me. That was when I first met **him.**_

* * *

 

Around late November, when the leaves were still crisp but fading in color, Sansa Stark tested death.

“How did she do it this time?” The nurses were murmuring by the door, and Sansa screwed her eyes shut, willing for them to go away. They were like pesky little vultures, swarming around her, unaware that she had awoken from sleep.

 “She took a bunch of pills. Not enough, obviously.”

“What on earth would a girl like her have to worry about? She’s the sole inheritor of her family’s fortune.” Sansa heard one of the nurses hum in agreement.

The mention of her family brought a lump into her throat. The accident had happened so long ago, but it was still a fresh wound. She couldn’t listen to their inane chatter anymore, so she made subtle movements, to feign awakening. She looked over at the nurses by her doorway who had the decency to at least look, chastened.

One of them spoke up with a plastered smile on her face. “Sweetie! How’re you doing?” She bustled over, moving to check her vitals. “You’ve been asleep for quite some time, so don’t get up too quickly.”

Sansa didn’t reply. The nurse left quickly, but she was replaced moments later, by another nurse.

“You have a visitor…”

She heard heels clicking, and knew who it was immediately.

Aunt Lysa, stood above her, looking down with a disapproving frown. Lysa was quite simply, a shade of her late sister. Her hair was brassy, a faded auburn, and her blue eyes were dulled out into a flat gray. “Sansa, dear.” There was no warmth in her voice, her words were spoken so sharply, reminiscent of the crack of a whip.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Sansa mumbled.

“I didn’t want to, trust me.” Aunt Lysa’s lips thinned. “The hospital will discharge you tomorrow morning. I’ve made arrangements for a car, so please take it.”

“I’m not going back to the Vale.” She snapped.

“Then don’t.” Aunt Lysa pulled her fur coat closer around her thin frame. “Your stunts are tiring to say the least. The fact that you’re 20 now, and still acting like a child, is ridiculous.”

_A stunt._ Sansa bit back a bitter chuckle. “Do you even care,” Aunt Lysa glared down at her. “That you upset people? It’s _pathetic._ ”

No matter how many times her aunt spoke harshly with her it never ceased to hurt. So Sansa hit back, the only way she knew how to. “Every second that I have to hear you speak, makes me wish I’d actually died.” Sansa snarled.

Aunt Lysa’s eyes only hardened. “Then try harder, next time.” She turned to leave, her heels scraping against the floor.

“God should have given your ungrateful life to one of your siblings.”

_How original_ , Sansa thinks, leaning back against her pillow, in a daze. She’s only had the exact same sentiments for 5 years now. 5 years, and still she feels the ache as strong as it was yesterday.

Arya, would have taken the gift of life, and lived an unapologetic, courageous life. Even now, when she closes her eyes she can picture Arya’s bright eyes and mischievous grin, perfectly, as though she never left. Robb would have done great things as well, he’d just finished his first quarter at University. He’d wanted to major in business, and follow in dad’s footsteps. Robb’s deep laugh echoed at the back of her mind, haunting her. Bran and Rickon- she felt nauseous just thinking about it- they’d been _so young._ They were never even given a chance. Sansa was given their chance, and Sansa had squandered it all away.

* * *

 

The next morning, Sansa’s eyes fluttered open, finding Brienne Tarth standing over her bedside.

“Thank the Lords,” Brienne murmured, seeing Sansa stir.

“Brienne,” Sansa coughed, her throat dry. “What the hell are you doing here?”

The tall woman’s lips twitched. “Long time no see you, to you as well.”

 Brienne was the one person, Sansa held no malice towards. She’d been the social worker who had cared for Sansa in the weeks following the accident. She was a kind woman, who had gone out of her way to always check up on Sansa, even after Aunt Lysa had taken her in. Sansa often fantasized about the life that could have been, had Brienne been able to take her in, instead of Aunt Lysa.

Brienne shuffled around the hospital room, her tall frame cast a comforting presence. “I’m taking you to your place.” Brienne was already gathering Sansa’s belongings into her arms. “Lysa mentioned you would need somebody to take you back.”

 Sansa snorted. She doubted Lysa phrased it in that exact manner. But it was of no consequence. The hospital walls were stifling, and the sooner that she could leave, the better.

Outside, the sun shone brightly, but a cold wind stirred up the trees, shaking red and gold leaves to the ground. Sansa tossed her purse into the backseat, but not before withdrawing a cigarette and her lighter. She got into the front seat, lighting the cigarette with a muttered curse.

Brienne couldn’t hide the displeasure on her face. “Well, come on, then.” Sansa exhaled. “Get it off your chest.”

“Get what off my chest?” Brienne frowned.

“Your lecture.” Sansa rolled her eyes, a rise of irritation flaring up within her. She knew it was misdirected, but her emotions always got the best of her.

“I’m not going to lecture you, Sansa.” She sighed. “I wanted to apologize.” Brienne confessed. “Back when the accident happened, I told myself I’d be there for you. In this past year, I’ve hardly visited or called. When I got that call from Lysa…” Brienne trailed off, her wide, blue eyes watering. “I’m sorry, Sansa.” She cleared her throat, composing herself. “I want to be there for you.”

Sansa stared outside the window, not wanting to meet Brienne’s gaze. Again, and again, Sansa fucked it all up, how could Brienne still care?

“Don’t apologize.” Sansa mumbled, taking another drag of her cigarette. “You’re the last person who needs to apologize.” Sansa shook her head, “That day, you showed up at the Vale, I remember thinking you looked like an angel. You _have_ been there for me.”

 “Sansa…what happened that day…” Brienne looked ashamed and guilt-ridden.

She waved away Brienne’s concern, her cigarette smoke moving with her hand. “I don’t want to talk about that. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other. Let’s talk about what you’ve been doing?” She took a drag of the cigarette, feeling it flow into her lungs with some kind of hollow satisfaction. “Do you still volunteer at the jail, like you used to?”

Brienne shifted in her seat, “I do. It’s funny that you bring that up, actually.”

Sansa brushed a red curl out of her face, “Funny?”

The blonde woman’s blue eyes sharpened, “Number 3987.”

Sansa’s eyebrow rose, questioningly. “Hm?”

“He’s a convict.” Brienne explained patiently. “I send him letters, he’s been refusing to meet with me. But he finally agreed, and I’d like you to come with me, to see him. I think you could be of great help.”

Brienne laid a gentle hand on Sansa’s shoulder. Sansa couldn’t help but wonder at the kindness and the naivety of the woman. “Brienne, I can’t even live my own life, how the hell am I supposed to help some dead-beat criminal?” She couldn’t help her curiosity, “What did he do?”

A dark look came over the older woman’s face. “That’s a question that perhaps, he can answer best.”

“Come to the prison, on Thursday.” Brienne pleaded. “Just come once, and if you don’t like it, I won’t make you come back. You could help him, I know it.”

Sansa scoffed inwardly. There would be no good from this.

* * *

 

Prisoner 3987 was young. That had thrown Sansa off. In the days leading up to the visit, Sansa pictured him as a graying middle-aged man, certainly she had never expected him to come face to face with a man who looked to be barely 25. Robb would have been around his age, she thought, studying his grey eyes and mess of black curls.

“Miss Stark, Miss Tarth. This is Jon Snow.” The warden, who had accompanied them, settled against the wall and motioned for them to take a seat.

  _Jon Snow._ His gaze was sharp and intense as he surveyed the two women. Sansa couldn’t help but flush underneath his gaze.

“You’re the one who’s been sending me letters?” His voice was raspy as though he hadn’t spoken in so long. Sansa realized with a start that the question had been directed to her.

“No, Mr. Snow.” Brienne cut in, smoothly. “I have. Miss Stark here, was just accompanying me. I asked her to come. I thought it would be nice to have her visit you every Thursday. I know you don’t get many visitors, so I hope you’ll agree, the company would be nice.”

Jon Snow’s eyebrows rose. “Princess looks like she’d rather be anywhere but here.”

Sansa’s flush grew, but this time out of anger. How _dare_ he? “We’ve got an observant one here.” She drawled, sarcasm dripping. “What normal person wants to spend their morning with some criminal?” She shot back with a glare.

Brienne sighed deeply. “Sansa, _please_.” Jon Snow leaned back looking pleased that his suspicions had been confirmed. “Mr. Snow, please forgive Ms. Stark. She hasn’t been well, she was just released from the hospital a couple days ago, so forgive her outburst. She’s been under quite some duress.”

“Duress.” Jon Snow repeated. “Right.” He snorted, disbelievingly. “Well, I don’t see the point in being a charity case for Miss Stark, sorry Miss Tarth. I’ve been in here 5 years without visitors, 2 more years won’t kill me.” His turned back towards Sansa, “Did you come to make yourself feel better? Spend some time with a convict and be glad that your life isn’t as shitty as mine?” There was no anger in his voice, just a careful weariness.

Sansa’s eyes narrowed. “You think you have me pegged down, just like that, huh?”

“ _Sansa_.”

“You’re right.” She admitted, staring into his eyes, steadily. “I have no interest in being here. I only came because I was mildly curious what you would be like. Nothing more. And now that we’ve met, I think I’ve had more than enough.” Sansa got up, the metal of the chair screeching against the titles.

“Sansa, _pleas_ e.” Brienne reached for her, but it was too late.

_Fuck him. That was my first impression of him._

_If he wanted to rot inside a jail cell, then I would be more than happy to grant him that wish. I decided to never come back, no matter how many times Brienne begged me._

_Of course, life never works exactly how you want it to._

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be around 4 chapters? hope you guys enjoyed, leave a kudos or comment if you liked it!!


End file.
